


Sinking Deep

by ineffable_grimm_pitch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Oops, Post-Apocalypse, Songfic, Yikes, You're Welcome, i needed some time away from my NaNoWriMo work, i wrote this in like half an hour instead of studying for my test tomorrow, i'm currently in class and should be studying but, not edited either, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffable_grimm_pitch/pseuds/ineffable_grimm_pitch
Summary: The first time Aziraphale confessed his love to Crowley was after Armageddon-who-sorry-never-heard-of-her. Crowley, while not entirely surprised, was overwhelmed by his emotions.  Aziraphale’s voice was small, so small Crowley might have mistaken it for afraid if he didn’t know any better.But he did know better.He forgave and was forgiven. For everything.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Sinking Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a songfic of like some Christian pop song my parents listen to so uhhhhh enjoy!

_ Standing here in your presence, in a grace so relentless, I am won by perfect love _

The first time Aziraphale confessed his love to Crowley was after Armageddon-who-sorry-never-heard-of-her. Crowley, while not entirely surprised, was overwhelmed by his emotions. Aziraphale’s voice was small, so small Crowley might have mistaken it for afraid if he didn’t know any better. 

But he did know better.

He forgave and was forgiven. For everything.

“I have plenty of other people to fraternize with.”

“You go too fast for me.”

“When I’m off in the stars, I won’t even think about you.”

None of it mattered anymore. They were here. They survived. And they could finally,  _ finally _ be happy. 

_ Wrapped within the arms of heaven, in a peace that lasts forever, sinking deep in mercy’s sea _

They were so close that they were breathing the same air. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Hands grazed cheek, neck, arm, fingers threaded in hair. They were finally okay, not having to worry about what might happen to themselves and to the other if they’d let this happen. It didn’t matter anymore. Heaven and Hell couldn’t do anything to hurt them anymore. 

They were smiling, peaceful and content and warm, at last not dancing around everything. They overwhelmed one other with their love, and neither could be happier. 

Crowley was reminded of their first meeting, when Crowley knew he loved Aziraphale deeply and hopelessly. Aziraphale was different. He was like him. And Crowley loved that about him.

_ When I’m lost, you pursue me, lift my head to see your glory, lord of all, so beautiful _

While Crowley reminisced about the Garden, Aziraphale reminisced about the church in 1941. Aziraphale had been lying to himself for a long time by that point. He had been telling himself for millennia that he was most definitely  _ not _ in love with Crowley, that he couldn’t be. That he wasn’t allowed to be. But the church opened his eyes. As the smoke cleared, the first thing he saw was Crowley’s face. 

And then Crowley handed him the books, and his world flipped. 

After an unholy amount of time spent ignoring everything he felt, he finally allowed himself to feel it. And it was wonderful.

_ Here in you I find shelter, captivated by the splendor of your face, my secret place _

And then they won. Armageddon didn’t happen, the world didn’t end, and they were alive. But there was still the issue of what Heaven and Hell would do to them.

Hence, the body swap. 

Crowley felt oddly safer in Aziraphale’s body than he ever had in his own. 

Aziraphale felt a sense of honor and pride being in Crowley’s corporation.

Everything was okay. They successfully fooled their respective head offices. They could, after all those years, relax. They didn’t have to worry about what would happen to them. They were safe. 

_ I’m wide awake, drawing close, stirred by grace, and all my heart is yours, all fear removed, I breathe you in, I lean into your love _

Crowley and Aziraphale had some kind of bond following the swap. They would always find each other. They were drawn to each other by some external force that they couldn’t control. They belonged to each other, and they always would. 

In some sense, they always had.

So they stayed close, ever closer, because they found the only way to fight the urge to find the other was to be with them, and they were okay with that. They finally felt okay. Everything was okay.

Because at last, they didn’t have to be afraid.

_ Your love so deep is washing over me, your face is all I seek, you are my everything, you are my one desire, hear my only cry to know you all my life _

Laying on the couch in the back of the bookshop, limbs tangled in each other, they looked into each other’s eyes and didn’t say anything for hours. Nothing needed to be said. All the necessary words had already been spoken, so all they needed to do was be. They were done lying. To themselves, to each other, to the world. Each felt supernatural amounts of love for the other, and they didn’t care who knew it.

_ I’m wide awake, drawing close, stirred by grace, and all my heart is yours, all fear removed, I breathe you in, I lean into your love _

_ Oh, your love _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make for a happy writer!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @ineffable-grimm-pitch


End file.
